


Hardcore Cuteness

by Springmagpies



Series: A Distraction From Math Series [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “Soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.” + FitzDaisy Brotp
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Distraction From Math Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516070
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Hardcore Cuteness

Fitz put his hands over his face. He was used to Daisy poking and pestering over his romantic life. In fact, she was the one who had started the whole Project Fitzsimmons notebook to help him in his romantic endeavors. But ever since he had first started going out with Jemma she had been even more--what was the word?--involved. 

“You’re making fun of me,” Fitz groaned, lying back on the floor.

“I am not!”

Fitz dropped one hand away. “Well, it feels like it.”

Daisy shook her head, sliding off her bed to sit across from him on the floor. “I’m saying it’s cute. The two of you are cute. How you hold hands in the hallway, how you do nothing but smile at each other, how you make each other laugh. You two are all cutesy doopsy lovey dovey--”

“It’s a serious relationship,” Fitz cut off, a furious blush climbing up his neck. 

“Oh, sorry,” Daisy cleared her throat and deepened her voice, “You are professionals in love. It’s soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.”

Fitz stared at his friend for a moment with his eyebrows raised, a smile creeping up on his face until finally they both broke into a fit of laughter.

“It’s cute how cute you guys are, Fitz,” Daisy said once she was in control of her laughter. “Couple goals.”

Fitz tugged at a loose thread in the carpet. “Yeah, I guess we are cute.”

“Yeah. But you know what would make you guys even cuter?”

“What?”

“If you invite me to the wedding.”

Fitz rolled his eyes but the smile on Daisy’s face remained. 


End file.
